


Mini Golf

by terribletaire



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gangs, Implied Relationships, Innuendo, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, M/M, Minor Combeferre/Courfeyrac, Minor Enjolras/Grantaire, mini golf, patron Minette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terribletaire/pseuds/terribletaire
Summary: The triumvirate are forced to play a game of mini golf with their rival gang, Patron Minette. Tears and annoyance follow.





	Mini Golf

“Remind me why we have to do this again,” Enjolras whined, turning to his two friends, Combeferre and Courfeyrac.

“We lost a bet to R, remember?” Ferre replied, an irritated edge to his voice.

The three groaned simultaneously at the thought of the torture that awaited them. Playing golf -not even normal golf, mini golf- with the most annoying people alive, Patron Minette. Courf was beginning to regret taking that chance last week, motivated by the promise of €100. He should have known it was too good to be true, especially coming from Grantaire, who was normally almost broke. Grantaire was Switzerland towards the Amis and Patron Minette. Although the majority of his friends were in the Amis, Montparnasse was one of his best friends. God knows why. Hell, he was even dating Enj at the same time. Both Courf and Brujon took the same bet, both losing. Playing a game of mini golf with their rival gang was their loss. 

Enjolras tossed his silky blond hair back indignantly as he spotted a familiar leather jacket outside the entrance. His lips twisted into an involuntary snarl. It seemed that Courf and Ferre had a similar reaction; Ferre’s expression turned grave and Courf’s usually joyful demeanour changed into one of annoyance. 

“Look who it is,” the leather-clad figure smirked at the three before him. He was flanked by three other men, one broad, one thin and one lanky, Brujon, Babet and Claquesous. Montparnasse (for indeed the man in the jacket that probably cost more than all of the triumvirate’s clothes put together was Montparnasse), extended a gloved hand towards the blond leader. Reluctantly Enjolras took it and suppressed a sigh at the group he had been forced to co-operate with. 

“Shall we get started then?” Ferre stepped forward. 

Montparnasse turned his smug smile to the tall man, his eyes glittering with mirth. “Of course.” 

They must have looked like a right strange bunch to the woman at the front desk. Patron Minette tended to be very intimidating so it was no wonder that she was nervous. Darting between Brujon and Montparnasse, her eyes widened in fear and anxiety as she handed over the change from their tickets, her hand shaking. Courf gave her an apologetic look as they moved towards the first hole, clubs at the ready.

The first hole was a simple couple of metres away from the tee.

Claquesous made an arrogant sound. “Pfft. And they have the nerve to call mini golf difficult.”

“You go first then,” Enj muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Claquesous lined up his putter and hit the ball, way too hard for what was needed, the ball ending up in one of the fake bushes alongside the carpet-grass covering the golfing area.

“Just as I thought,” Ferre whispered to Courf, who giggled gently.

Enjolras and Ferre had their shots next, both managing to get aces. Courf wasn’t so lucky and hit the ball three times before it disappeared into the sunken abyss. Montparnasse swatted the golf ball, still maintaining his complacent expression, sending it flying straight into the hole.

“Try to do better than that.” He said to Babet and Brujon, who were preparing to take their turns. Babet was just as bad as Claquesous, losing the ball completely. Brujon, all brawn and no brains, stroke the ball at entirely the wrong angle, sending it flying into a child walking past their course. He leered at the adolescent, daring him to retaliate. The child shrunk into himself and hurried away, causing Brujon to grin wickedly. Ferre murmured an apology to the child as he walked away, accompanying it with a curse of “asshole” under his breath.

The group sidled over to the second area, this one slightly more complex than the last. Separating the hole from the tee was a ramp, modelled like a bridge. 

It took the majority of the men two or three tries to finish their turns. However, Ferre appeared to be a hidden golf expert, scoring another ace. Courf, on his fourth try, blinked at him, his mouth opening and shutting like a goldfish. Ferre simply grinned back, his glasses glinting in the artificial light. This was their idea of flirting. Claquesous and Babet both managed to get their balls into the hole this time, albeit on their seventh attempts. 

The golfing areas became increasingly complicated. The sixth one had three ramps, four curves and multiple dips. Combeferre, the specialist of the group, still somehow completed his turn with three strikes. Now it was Enjolras’ turn to look at him, his stare more menacing than Courf’s. He hated losing. That was one of the reasons why the Amis could no longer play board games. They had made that mistake before. Never again.

Montparnasse did not have a snide remark filter. He continually teased Enjolras, calling him “Blondie” and mocking his fashion sense and articulacy. Enj was on the brink of exploding at him. However, he promised Ferre that he wouldn’t take the bait and cause a fight. But it was hard. 

On their tenth hole, Enj couldn’t take it anymore. He started yelling, hurling insults, making Montparnasse snigger. Ferre grabbed his hand, stroking it softly to try to calm him down. This gesture usually succeeded in doing just that. Not today. Enjolras was causing a scene; people were watching. It was free entertainment for them. 

Eventually, Enjolras ran out of things to say, something that rarely happened. He was extremely upset. He was also going to kill Grantaire for creating this dumb bet in the first place. He remained silent as they completed the course. Courf kept giving him worried looks, concerned for his friend’s wellbeing. 

“So I guess this is it,” Babet said, after they had finished, “It wasn’t that bad, after all.”

Enjolras was on the verge of smacking him. Furiously, he stuck his middle finger up at Patron Minette and strode over to his red SUV, slamming the door once he was inside and sinking onto the backseat. Ferre and Courf followed him, wondering how they were going to talk to Enj. 

Montparnasse’s smirk grew as he realised just how much he had pissed Enjolras off. That was his favourite pastime and the main reason why the two gangs were so against each other. “Let’s go, boys.” The entirely of Patron Minette walked away from the mini golf centre and by default, the Amis.

Meanwhile, hot angry tears spurted down Enj’s cheeks as he covered his face so his two friends couldn’t see what a state he was in. Ferre and Courf climbed into the car a few seconds later, their faces sporting identical expressions of concern and worry. Courf wrapped an arm around Enjolras’ shoulders, rubbing his back gently. Ferre, on the opposite side of their upset friend, stroked his hair, a comforting technique that was 99.8% effective at soothing the revolutionary. 

“I hate him.” Enjolras stated, wiping his damp cheeks with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Shhhh. We know. He’s gone now, Julien. You don’t ever have to see him again.” Ferre’s voice was gentle and deep. Courf couldn’t even try to speak, he knew he would burst into tears himself at his friend’s distressed state if he tried.

Enjolras managed a small, weak smile. His typically piercing blue eyes were ringed with red. “Thanks.”

Courf swallowed down his own feelings before he spoke. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a really weird dream I had last night. I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave kudos or a comment if you would like. I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
